The best type of friend is the NyanTiger friend
by NyanCatsAreDABomb
Summary: This is a one-shot about Sachiko vs Nyan since so many people requested it for the truth or dares series. It takes place when The survivors find Sachiko's body (Nyan is one of the students, and OC student). Hope you enjoy!


**Hi Guys, Nyan speaking, and just saying this is a oneshot of The Nyan and Sachiko Battle everyone wants me to do in my Truth or Dare series. But, I decided to do a oneshot about it. This takes place when the surviving people from the cast (Im one of the students, but my own student, like an OC) meet Sachiko for the first time. I still have my author powers :3. Plus, All my POV.**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Yuka screamed as the scissors sliced through the air and touched her skin.

"YUKA!" Satoshi yelled as he struggled to break free from the paralyzation. I hated it when I heard people screaming bloody murder for help. I have heard it enough in this crappy place. I tried to look at the other but I couldnt move my body.

Man, I hated Sachiko. She killed My best friends, especially Seiko. Ms Yui was the best kind of teacher, Morishige was the smartest type of guy, and Mayu was the most cheerful of us all. Seiko, she… she was the perverted love expert that always kept our spirits up, even in a place like this. I was there when Seiko died. I was right by Naomi's side, sadder then ever, but didnt shed a tear.

I was strong that way, I never shed a tear before in my life. But, when saddest moments come, im raging inside. I am always tempted to let it out, but I cant do that infront of my friends. Right now, it was different. I saved Yuka from Kizami. He was close to stabbing Yuka in the leg, but I picked him up with my giant man-eating tiger paw. I wasnt about to let another person die, especially my friends sibling. So this time, things were different.

I let it out. I ACTUALLY let it out infront of my friends. I roared. I roared louder than thunder, lightning, a tornado, a hurricane, and some powerful wind combined. All of my friends almost went deaf, but stood their ground. Its almost like they knew it was coming. Naomi was still missing, and Yuka was being stabbed right now with us paralyzed. I cant let Sachiko get away with that!

"LET. MY. FRIEND. GO!" I yelled as I started to grow into my giant man-eating tiger form. Somehow, I was able to break the paralyzation by growing and roaring. I was free. We were free of our handcuffs. I ran over to Sachiko, took her scissors out of her hands, and smacked her across the room. I walked over to her was she slowly rose while a slight grin, but almost scared face.

I punched her in the face as hard as I could. For some reason, her ghost form was almost like a human's, except doesnt take as much damage. Blood came out her mouth. Actual Blood. It was like I was murdering someone in cold blood. But it felt good. It felt right. It felt pleasant to avenge my best friends. I kept on punching until she moved out of the way and I punches into the wall. 'Great, I made a dent in the wall' I thought to myself as I turned around to look at Sachiko.

'EVEN MORE GREAT! SHE HAS A SPARE PAIR OF SCISSORS!' I thought again as I just got angrier. She dashed at my with super-speed, but Im a giant man-eating tiger, I grabbed her mid-air. She cut my hand. It stung like hell. It stung more than getting shot 7 times with an airsoft gun by your idiotic teammate. I dropped her and she landed perfectly. I held my hand as she cut a bit of my stomach.

'Great, just great! I got into a fight with a 7 year old ghost and she is slicing me now! Im just making a fool out of myself infront of my friends!' I thought as I looked down at her and held my stomach. I kicked her body and she went flying! Wow, never thought I could be strong enough to make a ghost fly to another side of a room! I charged toward her but she got out of the way and stabbed me in the kidney. 'Damn, that hurts!' I thought as I just held my kidney. I was surprised my friends didnt say anything, I guess they were probably just shocked at what I was managing. Sachiko was still bleeding out of her lip, but that didnt stop her. I saw my friends out of the corner of my eye, scared to death. " GO! RUN! JUST FIND NAOMI!" I ordered as they nodded and headed out the door. 'This was going to take more than just fist-fighting with a 7 year old ghost that had scissors and was going to stab me any second.

I got out my precious revolver. I have been wanting to use this baby on Sachiko for a long time, but I never got the chance to do it. I aimed it straight at Sachiko and pulled the trigger, but It stopped mid-air and just came flying back at me. I dodged it and ran right towards Sachiko. I made her think I was going to body-slam her, but when I was running, I fired and she got shot in the arm, her stabbing her. She dropped her scissors and held her arm. I went so alive right at that moment. I picked her up and slammed her body against the wall, or at least I tried. Instead, we went right through the wall into the corpse pool room. I looked down at the corpse pool with Sachiko still in my hands. She got the chance to wiggle out of my hands when I was staring at the corpse pool for half a second. Man, she was fast!

She picked up her Scissors from before and held them in her not-shot arm. My stab wounds still hurt, but I was too angry to even feel them. I ran towards her but she stuck out her scissors. Lucky for me, I juked her and the scissors didnt touch me. "You killed my friends, my teacher, and almost my friend's sibling!" I started as I looked her in the eye. "I may be a girl, but I am stronger than a million men combined" I said my famous words. Those words, mean something. NO, they dont mean something. They ARE something. They are proof. They are faith. "If I am stronger then a million men combined, then I am stronger then just one 7 year old demon ghost with scissors about to stab me" I added as she grinned. "Yeah right, you enjoy hurting people dont you?" She asked evilly as I gave her a glare. "No, I dont" I answered. "Ya right! You are enjoying hurting me, arent you?" She stated as I just nodded. "Yeah, I am enjoying it, but I will never turn my back on my friends or family" I said. "When I have kids of my own, I will raise them right. Not like you" I said and ended it by drawing my gun quickly and shooting her in the head. I was proud. I felt proud. I had just avenged my friends and all the people who died trapped in this hell. Now, time to find my friends.

I was about to turn a corner when I heard my friends talking. I didnt want to eavesdrop, but I didnt want them to see my bloody, giant man-eating tiger form. I could her Satoshi sniffling and Naomi talking as the others were talking as well. I had guess that they had just found Naomi. So, I started walking towards them. Naomi was the first one to notice me.

"Nyan! What the hell happened to you!" She screamed as she ran over to me. The others ran over with shocked face as well. "Yeah, what happened?! And what happened to Sachiko!" Yoshiki yelled as they all just shared looks. "Look, I will tell you all later, but right now, we need to leave, look theres the portal right there!" I exclaimed as we ran over to it. "Now everyone hold out their paper doll scraps, and when we say one for all of us, plus Sachiko, we put the pieces together and we are back home!" Ayumi ordered as we all nodded. I put my piece on as the others put theres in as well.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Naomi yelled.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Satoshi yelled.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Yuka yelled.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Ayumi yelled.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" I yelled.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" We all yelled as we put our pieces together.

I opened my eyes slowly. It only took me a minute before realizing where we were. We were back in our classroom. I saw that I was back in my human form, but I was still bleeding in my hand, my stomach, and my kidney. I saw the others wake up, but I was too focused on my wounds. They hurt like hell.

"We are back… we are actually back…" Ayumi said."HELL YEAH!" Yoshiki yelled as he started dancing around."Is this real?" Naomi asked."Onii-chan! We are finally back!" Yuka exclaimed as she jumped on Satoshi."Yeah, we are" Satoshi said chuckling a bit.

"Well I'll be damned, Nyan you look like crap!" Yoshiki pointed out as I just glared."Thanks for pointing that out, and yes, Im very aware of that" I said sarcastically as I tried to stand but I couldnt.

"Here, let us help you" Ayumi offered as everyone came over to lift me. Yuka was called the ambulance on her brothers phone while everyone waited. The ambulance came over right away. But before I felt them pick me up, I passed out.

I woke up in a rather uncomfortable bed with incredibly pain. I groaned as I looked around me. I saw all my surviving friends, staring back at me with joyful faces. "You are on tough girl, arent you?" Satoshi said as I nodded. Everyone chuckled. "You saved us all, especially me when Sachiko stabbed me" Yuka said as I looked at her cast. "Your a life saver!" Ayumi yelled as everyone around me nodded. "It was nothing…" I started but was cut off. "Nothing, you freaking kidding me?!" Yoshiki started but was shut up by Ayumi staring at him.

Everyone stood silent for a bit, until Satoshi broke the silence. "Well, you avenged our bestest friends, Seiko, Ms Yui, Morishige, and Mayu" He sort of whispered with a sad voice as he said the names. "And all other who were there and died" Yuka added. "So?" I asked. "So that means your a hero" Naomi said as she held up the newspaper and handed me it. I read it. It was all about me, getting stabbed in the hand, stomach, and kidney by a 7 year old demon ghost that owned a place called Heavenly host. It even said I did it for my friends.

"Your a once-in-a-life-time hero, Nyan" Satoshi said as Naomi nodded. "Yeah, but even better as a friend because-" Naomi started but everyone around me ended it.

"The best type of friend gotta be the NyanTiger friend"


End file.
